


Manhã

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Por que as coisas não acontecem do jeito que queremos?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhã

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). [Quirion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quirion/) me deu as palavras: **verão, marfim** e **orvalho**.

Ao despertar, sentiu a grama orvalhada pinicar sua pele. O frescor na manhã recém avivada agradava os sentidos ainda preguiçosos. A cabeça desanuviava aos poucos e antes de se perguntar onde estava, e principalmente por quê, procurou Amadeus. Sentou-se. Sua camisa mais parecia um trapo, a calça estava desabotoada e lhe faltavam os sapatos. Os resquícios da ressaca da madrugada e a memória tontearam seu equilíbrio. Cleiton teve que se levantar lentamente, rodeando a paisagem com os olhos ainda sonolentos. Encontrou o outro, com os cabelos loiros revoltos e camisa branca amarrotada, sentado na margem enlameada do rio atrás de uma estalagem abandonada. Sentou ao lado dele, abraçando os joelhos, observando os reflexos na água turva.

\- Por que as coisas não acontecem do jeito que queremos? - Amadeus se distraia mutilando a vegetação ribeira. Seus sapatos e calça estavam enlameados.

\- É a vida. - Não sabia onde o outro queria chegar com aquilo.

\- Mas isso funciona com todo mundo: você sente tesão por alguém, você beija essa pessoa, vocês vão para um motel, vocês transam.

Era ali, então, que ele queria chegar... - Eu estava caindo de bêbado. - Pôs o inseparável colar de contas de marfim na boca.

\- Puta merda, eu também. Nem consegui fazer ele subir. - Riram e o moreno se aproximou do loiro, colando a testa no ombro ossudo do outro. - É agora que nós prometemos nunca mais beber até cair, nunca mais dirigir à esmo e nunca mais... caralho, eu nem sei como chegamos aqui.

O moreno desprendeu o colar dos dentes. - Seu carro está lá em cima, na estrada de cascalho.

Amadeus soprou um riso esganiçado. - Se eu falhar contigo de novo, acho que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar na tua cara.

Cleiton o abraçou, erguendo o rosto até chegar na orelha do outro. - Deixa de ser idiota. Eu estava mais morto que vivo.

Amadeus retesou os músculos ao sentir as palavras em lugar tão sensível. - Acho que as coisas estão ficando um pouco mais vivas agora.

Riram.

\- Tarde demais. Daqui a pouco, isso aqui vai se encher de pirralhos. - O moreno se levantou e puxou o outro pela mão. Subiram até a estrada de cascalho sem desprenderem as mãos, aproveitando a brisa que o sol ainda não aquecera. - Você viu meus sapatos?


End file.
